In emergency situations, such as natural disasters, epidemic alerts, terrorist attacks or the like, the actions of a large number of workers often need to be coordinated in order to provide an efficient response. Specially designed communications systems therefore need to be provided so that relevant instructions and/or information can be obtained and/or transmitted from and to the workers on site.
Known to the applicant are different emergency communications systems designed to manage known and/or well defined emergency situations. These systems, however, suffer from several drawbacks. For example, these systems are not designed to adapt to new or unknown situations which are outside the scope for which the system was originally designed. Moreover, known systems are designed for a specific composition of workers and cannot adapt to changing user profiles, thereby limiting the effectiveness of coordinating available resources. What's more, workers in emergency situations must often work in physically or digitally isolated environments, making it difficult to communicate effectively.
In view of the above, there is a need for an improved workflow management system which would be able to overcome or at least minimize some of the above-discussed prior art concerns.